


Declawed

by rayeoflife



Series: IWAOI Mob Au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crush at First Sight, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mob AU, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Violence, bokuroo - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: KuroKen backstory for my Iwaoi Mob AuKuroo is an addict and the right hand of Iwaizumi the son of the mob boss.Kenma is a chemist who can manufacture virtually anything, but can he make a cure for Kuroo?





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO Kuroken backstory you all thought you wanted but are not prepared to suffer through!
> 
> This and White Owl will be updated bi-weekly compared to A King of a Different Kind's weekly updates. 
> 
> [Unfinished] Spotify Playlist for Declawed: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/3cAB2uB5UOXqMtNigeYjOJ
> 
> This chapter is set up in sort of fragments of Kuroo's life until the middle where it becomes more of like a consitant story because it reaches the time period where this story takes place! All of this happens prior to A King of a Different Kind though!

A young Kuroo sat crosslegged on the hard wooden floor. His trainer pacing the floor in front of him. The sun was setting through the large screen windows and the dim wall lighting reminded Kuroo of a cave.

 

He trainer froze and turned to look down on him,

 

“I have figured out what our lesson for today is young panther.”

 

Kuroo looked up him eyes wide, “Yes master,” 

 

“What is your role?”

  
“I’m the right hand.” 

 

“And what is your job?”

 

“To protect Iwaizumi.”

 

“No.”

 

Kuroo frowned and looked up to his trainer, “What!”

 

“Listen.” 

 

Kuroo nodded as his trainer began pacing again. 

 

“Your job is to do what others could not do. To see what others could not see. And to make the choice others could not chose.” 

 

\- - - - - 

Kuroo did not remember meeting Iwaizumi.

 

But he remembered when he left.

 

They were five years old. A day after they had moved into Iwaizumi’s new house in some suburb that Kuroo could not be bothered to learn the name of. The house was huge—of course it was— and Kuroo had been ecstatic to move their with Iwaizumi and his father.

 

Iwaizumi Saito had been more of a father than his own anyway. But not because Kuroo’s father had left—he had picked this for his son.

 

Kuroo had been raised in the same nursery as Iwaizumi. The first name he knew him by was Brother and Saito as Father.

 

That had only recently changed to Friend and Uncle.

 

And it would change once more to Boss.

 

The change in names had messed with Kuroo enough but when Iwaizumi came back from school with a “new best friend” Kuroo felt a fire burning every centimeter of his skin.

 

That was the day he lost Iwaizumi to some idiot named Oikawa Tooru who liked aliens and milk bread. Kuroo liked cats and mackerel. Oikawa had soft brown hair and huge brown eyes. Kuroo had a messy black hair and tight golden eyes.

 

Oikawa Tooru had a new best friend.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou had nothing. 

. _ _ _ _

 

“Hey! Hey DUDE! Stop!!! I wanna sit with you again!”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes as the strange white haired teen chased him through yet another train car. 

 

This had become Kuroo’s daily routine since the first day of classes: get out of class, grab a quick snack at the station convenience store, jump on the train, get chased by the strange white haired guy, and eventually get stuck sitting next to him.

 

The boy lived a stop after Kuroo exited the train and got on at the same station. He probably went to the same high school as Kuroo now but he could not be bothered to find out. He had first showed up five years ago when Kuroo’s intensive training brought him an hour away from the house. In the past, they used to sit in the same car and nod at each other on occasion. But last month the white haired boy decided to take their “relationship” a step further. He had sat next to Kuroo and insisted on talking for the entire hour ride to Kuroo’s stop. This had continued for two weeks before Kuroo started to evade the boy. 

 

And that was where he was now.

 

The train started to shift under his feet and he took a deep breath before throwing himself onto an empty seat on the aisle. 

  
“Finally!” The white haired boy huffed before climbing over Kuroo’s long legs and plopping down into the window seat. 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

The boy’s golden eyes widened into saucers, 

  
“Yes! OF COURSE!” He yelled and Kuroo smirked.

 

He was not sure why he was bothering with talking to him today, but he was in a strange mood recently. He had quickly realized that he had little to no friends after Iwaizumi’s birthday party had packed their enormous yard a few months earlier. And Tooru had been there. Iwaizumi’s precious best friend. The two were inseparable. It was miserable.

 

But since then, it admittedly bothered Kuroo that he did not have a similar best friend. He gave the eager white haired teen a quick glance over. He wore a grey sweatshirt and light jeans that were cuffed at the bottoms revealing a set of blue sneakers. _Better than that rich bastard Oikawa._

 

“What is your name?” 

 

“Bokuto Koutarou!!!” 

 

Kuroo smiled,

 

“Kuroo.” 

 

Bokuto’s eyes glistened, “THAT IS SUCH A COOL NAME!” 

 

Kuroo chuckled and smiled back at Bokuto, 

 

“Bokuto is pretty cool too.”

 

. . _ _ _ 

 

Kuroo took a long hit of his joint and slowly exhaled it into the stern face of the taller officer.

 

“I said fuck off,” His voice slide off his tongue like a temptress. The crowd of similar aged teenage boys behind him whistled and laughed. Kuroo just waited.

 

He was used to waiting. Used to making moves and playing hard games that no one was prepared to. So he waited for them to make their play, and he would retaliate quicker than they could imagine.

 

_“Tetsurou you’ll become a panther too, just like your father.”_

 

“Turn around and lay on the hood before this get’s worse for you.” The cop repeated for the third time. Kuroo rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the officer so his chest was pressed against his, 

 

“Why does everyone want to bend me over-“

 

The cop attempted to grab his wrist to flip him against the hood of the car but Kuroo easily slid out of his grasp and dropped to the floor.

 

This was child’s play for him. 

 

He rolled between the officer’s spread stance before he had recovered from the shock of his attempt being evaded. 

 

The cop looked around in a feverish motion trying to spot the teen.

 

_Click._

 

The officer froze as he felt what he knew had to be a pistol barrel pressed to the back of his head,

 

“Turn around and lay on the hood before this get’s worse for you,” Kuroo’s voice scraped against the officer’s ears followed by his signature cackle rang out in the dark streets.

 

. . . _ _ 

 

“What do you want to be after high school?” Bokuto asked between bites of his sandwich. Their long legs dangled off the side of dock, bare feet scraping the surface of the frigid lake water.

 

“Who knows.” 

 

Bokuto craned his head towards Kuroo, “What do you mean who knows?! I thought you were going to the swanky business university?”

 

“You asked me what I wanted to be not where I was going,” Kuroo sighed and leaned back on his hands, “I am going to some _swanky_ business school but who knows what I want after that. I’m just getting a degree because that’s what everyone says to do.”

 

Bokuto frowned and shook his head, bread crumbs flying off his mouth as he did,

 

“That’s why I am going straight to the police academy after this!”

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, 

 

“You’re what?” 

 

Kuroo felt like his heart was trying to rip out of his chest. His vision went white for a second and his blood felt like lava coursing through his veins. 

 

“C’mon bro surely I’ve told you I wanted to be a cop!”

 

Kuroo stared at him blankly, 

 

“No.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he scratch the back of his head smiling,

 

“Well! Sorry about that man, but yeah…since I was a kid…just wanted to get some of these jerks off the streets. Especially those assholes pedaling drugs to all the people near the city. Have you ever gone to those children’s shelters? Full of all these kids loosing parents to drugs and violence. It’s terrible. I usually stop by once a month and play with the little ones, my mom works there so she got me into it. Every time I go it just confirms to me that this is my destiny—I’ve got to help them.” 

 

Kuroo frowned.

 

This could not be happening. The one friend he had in his life other than Iwaizumi, is becoming a cop. 

 

“There are other ways to help them,”

 

Bokuto frowned, “Do you have something against cops?”

 

Kuroo could tell by the drop in his voice that he was angry with Kuroo’s statement. He sighed and threw his hands up in surrender, 

  
“Relax bro I’m just saying.”

 

This seemed to calm the other man as he leaned back and finished off his sandwich completely. 

 

Kuroo could not help but feel a new tension between himself and Bokuto. One minute they were best friends and the next—enemies.

 

_Can he feel it too?_

 

“So, what do you want to be after high school?”

 

Kuroo shook his head and smiled, “Happy,” Bokuto arched an eyebrow at him, “and a billionaire.”

 

. . . . _

 

Kuroo sat with his feet up on the table shifting through a textbook. After this exam he would be graduating a year early. He sighed and took a long sip of coffee, if he could make it through the exam that was.

  
“I hate this job,” Bokuto entered their apartment and slammed the door loudly,

 

“Good evening to you too,” Kuroo looked up from his textbook as Bokuto slide off his shoes and hung up his hat at the door, “I’m starting to get tired of you saying that.”

 

Bokuto frowned, “Trust me, I’m tired of saying it.” 

 

He threw himself onto the couch next to Kuroo and slumped down, 

 

“What happened this time?” Kuroo asked closing his textbook,

“What didn’t happen!? I finally figured out who this giant drug tycoon was—the one I’ve been telling you about for months?” Kuroo nodded and he continued, “Finally planted this guy! Was about to go arrest him when I get called into the commissioner’s office. He tells me that if I go after the guy I will be fired and if I say anything I’ll be murdered!” Kuroo’s eyes closed and he leaned back against the couch,

 

“Another crocked cop,” 

 

Bokuto frowned, “They are all being paid off by him. Despicable.” 

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I’m going to go after him.”

 

Kuroo sat up quickly with his eyes blown open, “You’re going to what?!”

 

“I’m going after him! I have his address I’m finishing this job. I’ll put him on the steps of the State’s office and they can deal with him since this town won’t. Hell if I have to take him to a federal court office to get justice I will!”

 

He stood up and headed back towards the door,

 

“Bokuto wait you’re being insane you’re just going to go alone?!” Kuroo stood up and followed him to the door,

 

“Yes.”

 

“Bokuto that is dangerous and stupid could you just sit down-“

 

“No! I’m doing this! You can’t stop me-“

 

“I’m coming with you!” 

 

Before Kuroo could realize what he said Bokuto’s eyes had widened. 

 

“Y-you’re what?” 

 

Kuroo took a deep breath, “I’m coming with you.”

 

“No you’re not, Kuroo you have no idea what you’re doing this isn’t a video game it’s real life! Real people with real guns that will really kill you-“

 

“Which is why you’re not going alone,” Kuroo grabbed his leather jacket off the wall and slid it on, “I will be fine.” 

. . . . .

 

Bokuto’s beige Honda Accord pulled off the road surrounding a large factory concealed behind a large outcropping of trees.

 

“Kuroo you’re serious about coming with me—“

 

“Dead serious.”

 

Bokuto’s golden eyes flickered in the poor lighting and he pulled a blue duffle bag from the back forward. He unzipped it and hand Kuroo a small hand gun. Kuroo took the gun and checked the magazine out of instinct, clicking it back in and turning to face a surprised Bokuto.

 

“I used to go to the shooting range with my father,” Kuroo lied easily. Bokuto easily bought the lie and opened his door, 

 

“I memorized the floor plan during my shifts at work. We are going to go in from a window in the back. I believe the basement is where they are storing the product. If we could get to the second floor, I think that is where the business is conducted and our guy should be there.”

 

Kuroo nodded and followed him towards a window hidden by some thorn bushes, 

 

“Shoot to kill?” He asked crouching to examine the window. Bokuto hesitated behind him before dropping to the ground,

 

“Y-yeah…you’re strangely calm about this.” 

 

Kuroo expertly removed the window from its frame and set it aside, 

 

“I’m just pretending I’m in a movie.” 

 

He stuck his long legs through the hole and looked back at Bokuto who gaped at him in shock,

 

“You better close your mouth or your big head won’t fit through this window.” Kuroo laughed before dropping to his feet.

 

This was what he lived for. The danger of being too loud, the fear of not seeing well enough in the dark. A gun tucked into his palm and one hidden from Bokuto in the waist band of his jeans. This was more natural to him than studying. He didn’t need a textbook to teach him how to carry out a heist. 

Bokuto was a perfect partner and it both pleased Kuroo and broke his heart.

 

He was amazing at sensing the guards that Kuroo could not—always moving him to the side to hide just in time. He moved at the same speed and fluidity at Kuroo. He was observant, cautious….and he was enjoying this.

 

The ten watt smile he wore practically lit up the dim warehouse as they slinked towards the back stairs. Kuroo had to admit that as his back slid into place against Bokuto’s as they turned another corner that he _loved_ doing this with him.

 

_It will never happen again._

 

In a matter of minutes they reached the stairs and Kuroo turned to face Bokuto, 

 

“I’ll check out the basement and meet you upstairs-“

 

“No Kuroo we have to stick together you have no training-“

 

“Bo, I got it, trust me? We are breaking into some warehouse, illegally, and we’ve gotten this far already. I got this.” 

 

Bokuto shook his head nervously, “You have five minutes and I’m coming back for you understand?” 

 

Kuroo grinned, “Yes sir!” 

 

With that he jumped from his perch on the stair railing. He rolled out of the jump to create the least amount of noise possible. This floor was definitely the lab—enourmous containers were scattered across the floor. There was a man in a yellow hazmat suit working between a few metal tables crowded with tools Kuroo was used to seeing but never took the time to understand. 

 

There was three people Kuroo assumed were guards, easy enough. 

  
He slinked over to one of the piles of containers and climbed onto it slowly. He rolled his pant leg up to reveal three small knives strapped to his calf. He grabbed them quickly and placed them between his knuckles.

 

He took a rehearsed deep breath drawing his hand towards his chest before releasing them quickly—one at a time—planting them in the necks of the guards. A grin spread across his face as he jumped off the containers in front of the man in the hazmat suit,

 

“Honey I’m home~!” He sang bending over to remove the knife from one of the fallen guards, “Everything is going to go nice and easy okay kitten? I’m going to need you to take that case on that table and fill it up for me with your best smack mkay?”

 

Kuroo looked up just in time to see the glint of the syringe flying towards his face. He dodged it quickly, “Ha! You gotta be quicker than that-“

 

_Clang!_

 

Kuroo quickly held his hands up to his forehead, the offending metal tray laying on the floor in front of him with a forehead shaped smudge on it’s otherwise clean surface.

“Fuck me!” Kuroo yelled scrambling forward to quickly grab the yellow boots of the suit, “Who does that!”

 

As he lunged forward to straddle the smaller body he couldn’t help but wonder about Bokuto. The guards at this lab seemed dunce so he hoped that Bokuto was experienced enough to not be phased by any of them. But he was still worried.

 

Bokuto had been in the field with the police many times but…these weren’t the police. These were ruthless killers that would do pretty much anything to get themselves and their products out. 

 

He shook his head and tried to focus on the task on hand…or rather between his legs.

 

He easily pinned down the arms banging against his chest and held the perpetrators wrists down above their head with his left hand. He was admittedly lucky that the person was so small, Kuroo was nearly twice their height and definitely twice their weight. He pulled the hood off their face to reveal—

 

The most beautiful person Kuroo had ever seen.

 

“Holy shit,” he embarrassingly exhaled. 

 

The small man squirmed below him, but Kuroo easily ignored it—he was awestruck.

 

The scientist had enormous golden eyes that seemed almost animalistic. His skin was milky white and looked so soft Kuroo almost released his hands to test how soft it truly was. His lips were slightly shaped and swollen _he must bite his lips._

 

The thing that struck Kuroo the most, however, was the silky blonde hair with dark roots that was now splayed across the floor. It looked like golden silk threads waiting to be woven into something beautiful.

 

The man stopped squirming and glared upwards at Kuroo, and Kuroo waited for what felt like hours just frozen under the man’s gaze.

 

“Kuroo! Are you still down here! I got the guy! We gotta go!” Bokuto’s voice called.

 

Kuroo would worry about how he had done that single handedly at a different time, for now he was literally sitting on a bigger problem.

 

“Alright kitten, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve gotta split. Lay here for me? Thanks.” 

 

Kuroo was surprised when the man agreed and stayed planted to the floor. He stepped off of him and back towards the table stuffing a bag of heroin into the waist band of his skinny jeans.

 

“Right here, Bo!” He called before hoping onto the stairs. He turned to see the blonde now sitting up starring at him with those piercing gold eyes. 

 

The eyes that would stare at him through his dreams that night. 

_. . . .

 

After the adventure with Bokuto Kuroo had gotten scolded by the Boss pretty badly. He knew he deserved it, and especially since he had kept his score to himself, it seemed like a moronic risk. But it had brought Bokuto and Kuroo closer.

 

Bokuto had dropped the man outside of the federal court office’s door and he was undergoing trial a week later. They had not discussed that night once, and Kuroo hoped it would stay that way especially since Saito would kill him if Bokuto decided to do a round two. 

 

All of this was why Kuroo was beyond pissed to receive a call at seven in the morning a week late about needing to be met immediately. 

 

When Kuroo walked into the office to see a very familiar and very adorable blonde man sitting in the comically large leather seat in Saito’s office he felt the familiar twinge of someone who was reminded that the universe worked in strange ways.

 

“Hey kitten,” he purred before taking the seat next to the blonde.

 

He wished he could have taken a photo of Saito and the blonde’s faces in that moment.

 

Both were in a mixture of shock and confusion. Saito’s face returned first,

 

“You know each other?”

 

Kuroo smirked and turned to face him, 

 

“Something like that. Heard he was good, not surprised you found him.”

 

Saito frowned but decided not to push the matter further.

 

“Well, I’m glad you are familiar because you will be working together for a while. Kenma here is going to be leading the new lab on the west side of the city and he is going to need protection and delivery. This will be in addition to your usual shifts with my son, of course.”

 

_Kenma._

 

He had gotten a name. 

 

“Of course,” Kuroo’s voice sung out, his gaze was trained on Kenma who had regained his composure and decided to focus on the wood grain of Saito’s desk. 

 

“Kenma has already been briefed on his responsibilities and I doubt you will need any additional information?”

 

Kuroo nodded and continued to stare at the blonde to his left. _Kenma._ It suited him, Kuroo decided, his soft features and sharp eyes— _Kenma._

“I’ll text you the address then.” Saito stood and faced the window as he did when meetings were through. Kuroo stood automatically and signaled for Kenma to join him when he did not stand up.

 

They walked down the marble hallway and to Kuroo’s waiting motorcycle in silence. 

 

“Kenma huh?” Kuroo asked with a smirk as he passed him a black helmet. Red crept on the man’s face as he grabbed the helmet and made quick work to fasten it to his head,

 

“You drive a motorcycle?” 

 

Kuroo responded by straddling the bike and revving the engine,

 

“Of course you do,” Kenma whispered as he reluctantly climbed onto the back and attempted to grip the sides of his seat awkwardly.

 

The motorcycle had been a good choice. 

 

When deciding which of his four babies he would take to work today he felt a strange calling to him from the Ducati so he went with it. 

 

Now as he revved the engine and took off at a quick burst of speed forcing the smaller man to yelp and grab tight hold around his chest he had felt he must have heard the voice of a guardian angel looking out for him rather than the motorcycle.

 

As he rounded the exit onto the highway and felt the strong grip of the other man on his waist he let a smile glide across his face,

 

_Work just got much more interesting._


	2. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is an addict and trying and failing to hide it. He takes Kenma to the labs and they hit it off right away :)
> 
> Kuroo pulled in front of the warehouse which was located essentially in Bum Fuck Nowhere.
> 
> There were other factories surrounding it and it posed as a band aid manufacturing plant. Which was a lie Kuroo could barely believe was working when he first heard it…who the fuck owns a band aid manufacturing plant?
> 
> “Well, welcome to paradise,” he snickered as he parked the bike and Kenma slowly removed himself from his position around Kuroo’s waist, “the smog smell isn’t as bad inside trust me.”
> 
> Kenma laughed lightly which seemed to catch him by surprise because he quickly covered his mouth and turned away from Kuroo.
> 
> “Coming kitten?” Kuroo purred from the enormous metal door he had pushed open and Kenma quickly followed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I am so sorry before you even read this.
> 
> HE'S GONNA BE FINE I PROMISE
> 
> You guys have been SO unbelievably supportive of this story. WOW! Thank you so much I am so happy that you are all invested in this little world I am making and that you are ENJOYING that story. I also love how you guys are always commenting on how much you love Kuroo in the other works in the series! I love him too, it may not seem like it after you read this one, but I promise I love him. 
> 
> I have updated AKOADK and White Owl so please check out the new chapters if you haven't already :)
> 
> Fic Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/3cAB2uB5UOXqMtNigeYjOJ

Kuroo pulled in front of the warehouse which was located essentially in Bum Fuck Nowhere.

 

There were other factories surrounding it and it posed as a band aid manufacturing plant. Which was a lie Kuroo could barely believe was working when he first heard it… _who the fuck owns a band aid manufacturing plant?_

 

“Well, welcome to paradise,” he snickered as he parked the bike and Kenma slowly removed himself from his position around Kuroo’s waist, “the smog smell isn’t as bad inside trust me.”

 

Kenma laughed lightly which seemed to catch him by surprise because he quickly covered his mouth and turned away from Kuroo.

 

“Coming kitten?” Kuroo purred from the enormous metal door he had pushed open and Kenma quickly followed him inside.

 

Kuroo was very used to the familiar look of the inside of the Seijou labs. They always seemed to look the same—extremely open, all metal, blue-tiniest fluorescent lights, and people scrambling around in lab coats with plastic goggles and clip boards.

 

Kenma’s eyes widened next to him and Kuroo smirked,

 

“Never worked in a place this nice?” 

 

Kenma shook his head as he shamelessly took in the activity of the gigantic building. 

 

“Want the grand tour?” 

  
“Yes please,” Kenma nodded quickly.

 

_Fuck he’s cute._

 

If Kuroo had to describe his ideal “type,” it would be Kenma.

 

Something about his gigantic all-seeing eyes, or his bleached hair that looked impossibly soft, or his fashion sense that seemed to be stolen from Hot Topic, made Kuroo’s heart speed up whenever he looked down at the man. 

 

Kuroo hadn’t dated or thought about dating…ever really. He did one-night stands, or two-nights stands, but that was pretty much it. He liked flirting, he loved dancing, and kissing was fun. But nothing beyond that ever really stood out to him as something he could not live without. He had shamelessly admitted numerous times that he would rather be playing video games and drinking a beer with Bokuto than having some mind-blowing sexual experience with some gorgeous guy he met at a club. Bokuto and Iwaizumi had explained that you didn’t have to have sex to be in a relationship which gave Kuroo some hope, but despite looking around he never found anyone good enough to do that to. At the end of the day, beers and Bokuto were pretty much always waiting for him, and if you couldn’t beat that then Kuroo couldn’t be bothered. 

 

He unfortunately had a similar situation with friends but that was a story for a different time.

 

“Well alright then,” He grinned starting off his tour, “right over here we have-“

  
“A trained professional who has been waiting for you to drop off the new guy for over three hours.” A very annoyed, and very busy looking Tsukishima now stood in front of Kuroo and his new crush. Kuroo sighed deeply,

 

“Oh Tsukki, how did I know you would come and ruin my fun? Oh right because you always do.” 

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards Kenma,

 

“My name is Tsukihima and I’m in charge of this plant. Normally I would give you a tour but you are both late so you’re going to have to settle with just being led to your work space.” 

 

Kuroo frowned as Kenma’s face seemed to change from the slight smile he had proudly placed there to something much more forced. It was as if he was trying to keep as expressionless as possible, which Kuroo decided he never wanted to see his smile replace with that expression ever again.

 

“Tsukki has a ten foot pole shoved up his ass, it’s a medical condition we all just put up with him because we feel horrible about it,” Kuroo glanced sideways at Kenma who’s expression seemed to crack at the joke,

 

“Keep talking and you won’t get what you really came here for.”

 

“Hey! I paid for that asshole,” Kuroo growled at the man now walking them towards an empty station.

 

Kuroo hated when Tsukishima held anything over him but especially the products he had _purchased_ from the plant. He pretty much exclusive bought from Tsukki because he knew that he would not spread any rumors or gossip about him buying the drugs for his own use. So long as no one asked Tsukki specifically about it, he was safe. But that meant dealing with the tall blonde _way_ more often than he cared for. They had been getting along well recently, but that always changed when another person was added into the group which meant Tsukki would continue to be a dick in front of him in front of Kenma. Kuroo also did not really want Kenma to know about the specifics of his purchases from Tsukki. Which meant he would have to resign to do as Tsukki desired for the rest of the day. 

 

“Then head out I can handle this from here.” 

 

Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma’s shoulder to catch his attention, which worked as his bright eyes turned to meet Kuroo’s,

 

“Tsukki will take care of you, and I’ll come back to pick you up tonight okay?” He beamed at him and took the small curl of the corner of his lip as a good sign. 

 

His goal would still be to get Kenma to smile again.

 

“Later Tsukki,” he called over his shoulder as he walked back towards the big metal door and found his motorcycle waiting for him.

 

. _ _ _ _ _

 

“Hey Bo, it’s Kuroo. I know you’re still mad at me but I met this guy…he’s working for us now and he’s really cute…” Kuroo kicked the fridge closed as he attempted to hold onto the six containers of left-over Chinese take-out, “anyway…um call me I miss talking to you…love you buddy…bye.” 

 

He felt himself deflate as he laid the containers onto the table in front of him and began making work of microwaving whatever he thought would be too fowl to eat cold. Within three minutes the kitchen smelt of orange chicken and cholesterol which caused Kuroo’s aching stomach to groan loudly.

 

He had left the lab about two hours ago and could not help wondering how Kenma was doing at the new job. He had no fears that Tsukishima would give him _too_ much hell on the first day, but he still wondered if he was adjusting. 

 

After another carton was finished off, Kuroo realized he knew literally nothing about Kenma. He saw him at the bust and thought he was cute, talented. Then over night he was working for Seijou. It seemed odd? But perhaps Saito had his eyes on the young man for a while. Kuroo would have to ask Kenma about that later. 

 

_I wonder if he likes pork fried rice?_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing excitedly from the microwave. He jumped up and found himself scrambling to answer it. His own excitement ended when he read the caller id: _Hedgehog._

 

_“_ What’s good brother?” He allowed himself to sink back into his seat,

 

“Just making the drive back from Oikawa’s place and figured you’d be doing nothing.”

 

Kuroo sighed, leaning back against the legs of his chair so he was competing with gravity to hang in a suspended position somewhere between lounging and falling. 

 

“You’re not wrong,”

 

“Still not talking to Bokuto?”

 

“That’s not my fault and you know it.”

 

“Actually I don’t know it because the two of you won’t tell me jack about the whole fight,” Iwaizumi grumbled from the other line of the phone, “but it is probably both of your faults so just kiss and make up.”

 

“I wish it was that simple,”

 

“It’s always that simple. If you did something to piss him off man up and-“

  
“It’s not that simple!” Kuroo ran a hand violent through his mess of black hair. Silence rang out for what felt like an eternity,

 

“Listen, don’t start something with me because you’re having trouble in paradise with Bokuto. I’m just saying you two should work through it. You’ve been weird recently…and I’m worried about you.”

 

“Weird, weird how?”

 

“I don’t know man you’re always like up at odd hours, you’ve been slow on jobs, you seem spacey, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks…it’s just been weird.”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Whatever it’s just the same old me.”

 

“Alright, well I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“I thought you were on that long ass drive from Oikawa’s? You don’t want to talk?”

 

“I’m stopping at the store sorry. I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

 

“Whatever see you later.”

 

Kuroo slammed the phone on the table and almost lost his balance. He swung himself forward with a loud bang and ran another hand through his hair. 

 

He wasn’t acting weird…everyone else was. He wasn’t slow on jobs he just…wasn’t working as hard as he normally did. He was fine.

 

He felt a familiar turn of his stomach and frowned. His thoughts were becoming more and more intense as he walked into the living room to find a familiar set up of needles and small bags.

 

He sunk onto the couch and began getting to work. 

 

_. . _ _ __

 

_“I can’t believe you! I knew this was a problem that night and I TOLD you not to. And now look at you! How long have you been doing this?!”_

 

_Kuroo ran his shaky hands through his hair. His mind felt numb and he knew he probably looked like a wreck, he always did when the high first started to kick in._

 

_“Bokuto just relax okay? I’m fine, I’m managing it-“_

 

_“MANAGING IT!? Managing what you’re addiction?! Kuroo do you even hear yourself? What are you managing you’re shooting up heroin every night!”_

 

_“It’s not for you to worry about!”_

 

_“OF COURSE IT IS! You’re my best friend Kuroo! I can’t watch you kill yourself like this.”_

 

_“You don’t have to because I’m not killing myself-“_

 

_“I’m moving out.”_

 

_Kuroo felt his heart drop._

 

_“You’re what?”_

 

_Bokuto starred back at him, his golden eyes brimming with tears._

 

_“I packed all my stuff last night when you were crashed. I’m leaving, I’m moving into the main house. I can’t watch you destroy yourself.”_

 

_“Bokuto, please-“_

 

_“I’m not going to tell anyone so don’t worry about it.”_

 

_Bokuto opened the front door and tossed him his key to their apartment._

 

_“Please Bokuto, please don’t leave.” Kuroo openly cried as he watched his friend sink into the darkness of the hallway,_

 

_“Get better and I’ll come back. But until then, you’re not my friend, you’re not my Kuroo.”_

 

_. . . _ __

 

Kuroo woke with a start as the Bill Nye theme rang throughout the house. He rose as quickly as he could which was…pretty slow as his body was still buzzing from his high.

 

He managed to reach the phone just before it shut off,

 

“Hey Tsukki what’s up?”

 

“Kuroo how long does it take you to answer your phone shit,” 

 

“Did you call me just to chat or did you need something?”

 

“Just come get this guy in two hours, I’m shutting down the lab early today and he’s on closing.”

 

Kuroo laughed, “You put him on closing his first night?”

 

“He’ll be fine. You coming for him?”

 

“Yep, I’ll be there.”

 

. . . . _

 

Kuroo pulled in front of the warehouse and parked his bike quickly. He made the executive decision to take the bike again since it had such _wonderful_ results this morning.

 

The sun was already beginning to set behind giant smoke stacks of the sounding buildings and he found himself wondering, yet again, where the entire day had gone. 

 

He scanned his card into the door and it quickly swung open. The lab was incredibly empty and the only person left was Kenma who’s blonde head was bent over something on his station.

 

He looked up quickly as he heard the door open and Kuroo paid special attention to the slight smile that graced his face when he saw who was waiting for him.

 

“Your Uber is here,” Kuroo chuckled as he strolled next to Kenma to see what he was working on,

 

“Tsukishima left a box for you on that table to the left. He didn’t tell me what was inside so…”

 

Kuroo turned and felt a slight wave of relief rush over him at the knowledge of what was in the box. He grabbed it and tucked it under his arm before returning to Kenma,

 

“So whatcha doing? How was the first day?” 

 

Kenma continued to focus on the beaker in front of him, “I’m just finishing up this formula I’ve been developing and it was fine.”

 

Kuroo sighed and leaned against the metal table, “Fine is all I get?”  


“It was fine.” Kenma repeated as he wrote something on the note pad next to him.

 

They remained like that for some time. Kuroo just watching Kenma work. He was enthralling to Kuroo. The way his small, gentle hands flew between the beaker and his notes. The way his golden eyes bounced around quickly, yet focussed. The way his brow furrowed so slightly, and his small smile returned every now and again when he wrote something indubitably interesting. He looked happy, and calm, and just breath taking. And Kuroo cursed himself hard for developing a crush on someone he had only just met that morning.

 

“I’m done now so we should start locking up.”

 

As if on cue, the lights in the entire factor shut down and an eerie silence washed over the building. 

 

Kuroo instinctively moved to stand in front of Kenma to block him from any potential attackers,

 

“Kenma, I do not know what’s going on but stick by me and you’ll be save understand?”

 

He could feel Kenma nod behind him before the other man whispered, “Yes.”

 

“There’s a knife in my back right pocket take it out, you can use it.” Kenma reluctantly tucked his hand into Kuroo’s back pocket to remove the large pocket knife. “Unfold it if you want to I trust you to not stab me. Do you have a phone on you?” 

 

“Yes,” Kenma pulled it out and turned the flash light on without prompting which Kuroo did the same with his own.

 

They did a quick sweep of what they could see in the surrounding area, which was nothing but the lab. 

 

“Did Tsukishima give you a tour of the place?”

 

“Yes he did, it was fast but…”

 

“Did he show you were the power is?”

 

“Just the light switch…” 

 

“Damn.”

“BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY! BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL-“

 

“JESUS CHRIST!” Kuroo yelled as he slide his phone open ended the shockingly loud ringtone, 

 

“Not quite, just me.” Iwaizumi’s smug voice quipped from the other side of the line, “I’m calling because we have an alert that the power just went out for the entire city of the West Lab, can you head over there we think the new guy is still there.”

 

“Already here and yeah the power is out.”

 

“Do you think you can break in? The doors won’t open without electric.”

 

“The issue is now breaking _out._ I already told you I’m here, I came early to see if he needed help locking up on his first day.” 

 

“Oh sorry, well you have two options—break out or wait about an hour for the power to come back on.”

 

“Obviously I’m going to break out.”

 

“Alright, call me when you get home tonight okay? I heard a weird rumor about you at the main house today.”

 

Kuroo frowned, “ Okay, thanks man.”

 

He ended the call and turned to Kenma, illuminating his face with his phone. Kenma looked surprisingly relaxed considering the situation,

 

“That was Iwaizumi…Hajime not Saito…I don’t know if you’ve met…but anyway he said the power in this whole city got shut off for some reason—nothing suspicious. We’re gonna break out though. Okay?”

 

“Sounds fine.” 

 

Kuroo smiled and ruffled the other man’s hair lightly, “Just stick with me, and you can keep that knife if you want I have about fifty of them.” 

 

Kenma smiled a real, true, heart stopping smile before nodding and stepping out from behind Kuroo. 

 

_Mission get Kenma to smile— accomplished._

 

Together they maneuvered to the doors where Kuroo began to work.

 

. . . . . 

 

Kuroo had tried literally everything. For two hours. And yet Kenma and him were still locked in the lab. 

  
Iwaizumi had called twice saying he was monitoring the news reports. But Kuroo’s phone had died so he had no idea how long it would be taking at this point for the power to get turned back on. Kenma had used what was left of his phone battery to build a small, contained fire which was now lighting up the area by the door which they had made a camp out of. Kuroo laid down one last lab jacket on his make-shift mattress and laid down.

 

Kenma’s gold eyes observed him from his own nest of lab coats. 

  
“So now what?” Kuroo sighed staring at the warehouse ceiling. His body was starting to ache uncontrollably. 

 

“We wait,” Kenma signed, his eyes still trained on Kuroo.

 

“Wanna hear a scary story?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

“It’s called the Life and Times of Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

Kenma snickered, “Are you being serious?”

 

“Yeah! I want to tell you about myself…if that’s okay?”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

Kuroo honestly did not know why he was doing this. Part of him was bored, and part of him just wanted to tell Kenma everything. That part of him wanted to mold Kenma into his life and have him there forever…but he had no idea why. He had _never_ felt this way before. Not even with Bokuto. For him to even _respond_ to Bokuto it took him nearly four years. And Bokuto wound up being his best friend, and integral part of his life…that left.

 

Kuroo chose to blame his selfish desire to absorb Kenma into his life on Bokuto. As he did with anything he wanted to avoid blame for. It was Bokuto’s fault for leaving him, he was lonely and Kenma was available to take his place. And Kenma was cute…which definitely helped. 

 

“I’ve been doing this my whole life, this mob thing,” he started, “I was raised with Hajime, told since I could speak that I would have to die for him. Fucks you up knowing that. I trained at this crazy dojo on the outskirts of Charlesville…past the big river? You know it?” Kenma nodded, his expression stayed neutral and his golden eyes trained on Kuroo’s, “I met Bokuto on that long ass train ride. He was going to some private school he got a scholarship for it and his family wasn’t well off so it was a miracle that he could go there even though it was so far. I’m realizing you probably don’t know Bokuto…but you’ll meet him…anyway we’ve been best friends since then…well not anymore I guess.”

 

Kuroo felt his heart breaking. For whatever reason actually saying it out loud…that him and Bokuto may not be friends anymore after _years_ of being inseparable was more painful than anything he had ever experienced. And he had experienced quite a lot in his life time.

 

“You and Bokuto had a fight?” Kenma’s voice was so soft Kuroo almost missed it,

 

“Huh? Oh yeah I guess you could call it that.” 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“Hell no!” Kuroo laughed, 

 

“I’m sorry if I over stepped my boundary there….we did just meet,” Kenma whispered finally breaking his eye contact with Kuroo, finding something on the ceiling to be more interesting.

 

Kuroo shrugged, “Nah don’t be like that. I just told you more about my life than a lot of people know…which was probably incredibly awkward for you sorry…” 

 

Kenma shook his head lightly, “I don’t mind.”

 

Kuroo stretched slightly before laying down on his pile of lab coats, “Best damn crime family in the country and we can’t even break people out of a lab,” he snickered. Upon laying down he felt something in his pocket pushing into his leg, which was normal except this was definitely not his phone or a knife which was _not_ normal. 

 

He sat up to pull out a joint and felt an uncontrollable grin spreading across his face,

 

“Kenma I have to admit something to you.”

 

Kenma’s eyes flashed towards him,

 

“I have saved us both,” he waved the joint near the makeshift fire between them and Kenma stared blankly at him,

 

“I don’t smoke.”

 

Kuroo deflated, _damn I probably look like such an ass now._

 

_“_ Oh…oh shit I’m sorry. We don’t have to.” He slowly slid the joint back in his pocket,

 

“You can if you want to, I don’t mind.” Kenma turned his attention back to the ceiling and Kuroo took him up on his offer. His body was aching something awful and he could already feel his stomach starting to feel a little strange from the calling withdrawal. 

 

He sighed out a string of smoke before turning his attention back to Kenma, “So you make it but you don’t use it?”

 

“I see what goes into it, and I know what is does to the body. I have no desire to use it.” 

 

Kuroo laughed, “I mean same but that doesn’t stop me.”

 

Kenma turned his eyes back onto Kuroo, “That’s what’s in the box from Tsukishima? Joints?”

 

Kuroo frowned, “No.”

 

Kenma turned away, “You don’t have to tell me. I’ve worked with enough different organizations to understand the importance of secrets.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Kuroo felt his heart sink. Despite what he tried to convince himself, he was a little ashamed of his use of stronger drugs. He knew what it made him look like, and he hated it. The last thing he wanted to do was admit to Kenma, his first crush in what felt like an eternity, that he was some crazed addict. Which he wasn’t…

 

“It’s for personal use…but its not-“

 

“PIZZA DELIVERY FOR A LITTLE BITCH!” 

 

Kuroo shot up from the floor at the shout of a familiar voice. 

 

“Get away from the door!” Called another voice and Kuroo obliged encouraging Kenma to move away from the door as well. Within a few seconds the heavy metal door fell to the flood with an extremely loud crash—putting out the fire and covering the remnants of Kuroo and Kenma’s improved camp.

 

Tora and Lev stood in the doorway wearing their usual suits and stupid grins,

 

“Aw Kuroo~ we’ve come to save your ass again!” Lev cackled as he stepped through the door, “Oooo and you have a date!”

 

“Shut the fuck up Lev before I torch that K-Mart suit.”

 

Lev’s jaw dropped as Tora erupted in loud laughter and clapped Kuroo into a quick hug,

 

“Moron 1 is Lev and Moron 2 is Tora,” Kuroo called over his shoulder to Kenma who observed the scene from a distance.

 

“Hey, who are you calling a moron at least we were stuck in here for four hours!” Tora whined,

 

“Are we free to leave?” Kuroo ignored him stomping out what was left of his joint on the floor of the warehouse,

 

“Yeah if you want to be a total dick and not help up put this door back on!”

  
“Sounds like my M.O. Coming Kenma?” 

 

Kuroo turned to see Kenma nod and follow him out the door and back onto his motorcycle,

 

“Just for the that I’m telling the Boss you were smoking on the job again!” Lev howled at him.

 

Kuroo quickly grabbed the knife strapped to his ankle and planted into the wall of the lab next to Lev’s head—that was enough of a response for him to rev the engine and take off.

 

He was getting far to used to the feeling of Kenma behind him. First the trip over, then his emergency cover in the lab, and now back on the bike. His small warmth just felt right to Kuroo. 

 

They drove into the darkness on the long journey back to the main house where Kuroo assumed Kenma would be staying for the time being. 

 

“Thank you,” Kenma hopped off the bike and quickly turned back to Kuroo. He held the black and red pocket knife up toward Kuroo, the carved KT on the hilt glinting in the moonlight, 

 

“Keep it.” Kuroo smirked, “Don’t know when you might need it.”

 

Kenma’s eyes widened and sparkled with some brightness and Kuroo revved his engine taking off into the darkness again. 

 

_ . . . . 

 

When Kuroo reached his front door he already had a growing headache. He placed the box from Tsukki on the table and plugged his phone into its charger.

 

Within seconds it lit up with numerous notifications:

 

[Hedgehog]: Sorry this power company is the worst

[Hedgehog]: Gonna send people out in like an hour

[Hedgehog]: Sent your rescue crew hope you enjoy picked them out myself 

[Hedgehog]: Call me when you get home we need to talk

[Big Daddy]: See me tomorrow. 8 am. 

[Real Daddy]: We haven’t talked in a while hmu :p

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. Great, a meeting with Saito and now Kaname was pretending to care. Lovely.

 

He slide his hand over Iwaizumi’s contact and listened to it ringing for several minutes,

 

“Yo yo yo,” He called cracking open a beer and sprawling out over the couch.

 

“Kuroo what the fuck am I hearing about you using heroin?”

 

Kuroo spit his beer across the room, if Bokuto was there he would have called it a new spit take record.

 

Kuroo’s heart tugged at the thought, but the pull from his stomach was stronger, _How did he know?_

 

_“_ What shit are you telling me right now?” Kuroo asked. _Play it off. Lie._

 

“I was talking to Bokuto and he told me he left your apartment because you don’t do your damn laundry. Which is bull shit because I lived with you and I know how anal you are about that. So then I started talking around, and someone who I won’t tell you because I know you’re gonna fucking haze them said he heard you were buying stuff from Tsukishima and that you looked like you lost a lot of weight. Which I agree with by the way. So my father is speaking to him right now and I’m speaking to you. You better tell me that this isn’t true.”

 

Kuroo felt an uncontrollable rage bubbling inside him. 

 

It figured that Hajime would start paying attention now when _other_ people were telling him. He probably hadn’t noticed much of the changes with Kuroo since he was so concerned with Oikawa. Nothing boiled Kuroo’s blood more than constantly being second to Oikawa to his own so called brother. 

 

Hajime also had to make it such a big deal that Saito was involved. That was probably what the meeting was about and the text from his father.

 

“Fuck off Hajime,” Kuroo seethed, “did Oikawa stopping sucking your dick long enough for you to care about me again?” 

 

“Are you joking right now?! You’re not even going to deny it…what the hell is wrong with you!”

 

“Nothing. Literally nothing is wrong with me. You’re blowing everything out of proportion! Who gives a shit if I use something recreationally whether its weed or heroin? I do my fucking job better than anyone else here even when I’m high! And now you’ve just made a big deal out of NOTHING because you want to start some kind of drama-“

 

“Kuroo do you hear yourself? News flash asshole I care about you waking up in the morning!”

 

“Why so I can be there to take the bullet for you later?”

 

A long silence rang out and Kuroo knew he shouldn’t have said it. He knew how much it bothered Hajime…how much he fought against the ideology…but at the end of the day it was true. Kuroo was expected to die in place of him…he couldn’t do that if he died of an overdose. But that was Saito’s plans, not Hajime’s…

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

“Save it for someone who cares.” 

 

The phone beeped signaling the end of the call and Kuroo let his phone slide of his hands and onto the floor.

 

What was he doing with his life? When did getting high become more important than his safety or his friends? 

 

He had forced Bokuto out essentially, just a day after he had started working for Seijou…and now he was fighting with Iwaizumi.

 

His two best friends gone in a matter of two days. One who couldn’t take his addiction…and the other who wouldn’t even be there to see it.

 

And how could Kuroo blame them? It was disgusting. His dependence, his almost inability to live without being high off _something._ Even as these thoughts ran through his head he could feel his blood burning, screaming for more.

 

And there it was on the table waiting for him.

 

Kuroo cried for the first time in what felt like forever. He was surprised he even remembered what it felt like. He had stopped crying at a young age, turning to violence or petty crime to solve any sadness he might have. Emotional vulnerability just didn’t feel as good to him as snatching a new watch or scoring a new pair of Nikes. The trend only got worse as he got older and started _really_ working for the family. The constant exposure to drugs intrigued him and before he knew it his tears were replaced with weed. Or something else, whatever was around really. That was why he shouldn’t have surprised at his current state…but he was. 

 

He openly sobbed into his palms, when did this happen to him? Why did he let it get like this? 

 

He cried until his eyes could not possible produce any more tears…and then he got high because he needed to sleep and feel slightly normal for five minutes.

 

_. . . . ._

 

Addiction was not a word Kuroo believed in.

 

So when he found himself in Saito’s office with his father’s arms crossed and their faces not stern—but concerned—he thought he was dreaming.

  
“We aren’t stupid Tetsurou…did you really think we wouldn’t find out how much product you were taking?”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “I didn’t take any of it. I _bought_ it.”

 

Saito’s face dropped slightly. He looked so tired—it made Kuroo want to throw up. No one got to see him like this, the Boss. He could not imagine what half of the “family” would think if they walked in and saw Saito in a t-shirt and sweatpants. His face appearing tired and solemn instead of rough and dangerous. 

 

“If anyone catches you around the labs without me telling you to go there you’re off jobs do you understand?” 

 

Kuroo’s heart sank, work was all he had. It gave him a purpose and a rush that nothing he stuck himself with could possibly compete with. He had never imagined having to do something outside of the business, not that he would easily be able to all of his papers were faked. If anyone looked close enough they could figure that out. He’d threatened the dean of the prestigious Nekoma University to give him his degree without attending a single class. If anyone pried enough they could probably figure that out and he would be rotting in a jail cell. 

 

“Do you understand?” His dad’s steely voice repeated, he was leaning on Saito’s desk and looking at Kuroo with such a serious expression it made Kuroo feel as if he was a child being scolded for stealing candy again.

 

Kaname Kuroo. He was a joke of a father in Kuroo’s opinion. He had been raised practically in the same bed as Hajime. Saito essentially raised him as his own kid. It was a loyalty thing, and Kuroo understood that. But at the end of the day, Saito in his sweatpants looking like he had not slept for a week felt real—he couldn’t fake the that. He did care, truly, about Kuroo like a son. Whether his father thought that or not was a constant question for Kuroo. After Kuroo turned sixteen and moved into his own place, Kaname decided to start “playing” father, but he had no idea how to. He was amazing to work with on jobs, a great leader and someone who was determined to find the most entertaining way to complete even the most mundane jobs. He was a great boss…but that was it. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“People die from this Tetsurou, don’t be one of them.”

 

With that Saito stood up and turned towards the enormous window behind him. Kuroo knew the signal well and stood quickly and exited the big door behind him. He leaned against the cold oak and ran his hands threw his mess of black hair as he slowly slid to the floor. 

 

Deep down he knew that someone would find out about all of this. He knew he could not continue to buy from the family without it getting back to Kaname and Saito. But he hadn’t thought they would actually care. At east the drugs would be safe…clean…

 

He rose to his feet and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, waiting until he walked through the hallway and out the front door before lighting it. He took a long drag and walked towards his car.

 

He had about a weeks worth of product at his apartment. That was it. 

 

_Just throw it all away._

 

He frowned at the fleeting thought. If it was that easy he would have done it months ago when Bokuto moved out. 

 

They had a falling out over his first use of the drug. 

 

He had brought friends from a club he met over to the apartment and they had presented the sterilized needles and vile. Kuroo knew it was a bad idea, he had seen first hand how many people died from it. But he was curious. 

 

Now he was curious of when he began such a tremendous moron. 

 

“Is everything alright?” The quiet voice made Kuroo leap into the air, he turned to see Kenma who was typing something quickly into his phone,

  
“Fuck, Kenma you scared the shit out of me,” he laughed before stomping out his cigarette remembering how the other man hated it,

 

“Is everything alright?” He repeated this time meeting Kuroo’s eyes with a look that almost read as a challenge to see if Kuroo would lie or not.

 

He was tempted to—until he realized that Kenma worked at the lab…that he was now suspended from…almost indefinitely. 

 

_Which means he could grab you something—NO!_

 

Kuroo cursed himself, he wouldn’t rope Kenma into this. He didn’t have to, he wasn’t addicted. He would be fine. He would finish off the week’s supply and just move on. Pretend like it never happened.

 

_Sure._

 

“Kuroo, are you safe?” Kenma asked again after Kuroo ignored his question for the second time,

 

“What? Of course I’m safe,” Kuroo ruffled his hair, 

 

“Sorry, you weren’t answering and we work for the mafia. I was worried maybe you were fired or threatened or something.” 

 

Kuroo felt his spine stiffen, “Nah, they couldn’t fire me, I’m the best they have remember!” 

 

Kenma starred at him with the same look from before, he obviously knew Kuroo was hiding something. 

 

“I’m going to head home now, please talk to someone about whatever is going on with you,” Kenma frowned before turning to walk away.

 

_This is the last time you’re going to see him for a while…._

 

“Kenma! Wait!” Kuroo easily caught up with him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kenma turned staring at him with wide eyes, waiting. 

 

_You’re really cute._

_I’m going to miss you._

_I’m not going to see you for a while and I am really sad about it._

_Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?_

_I won’t see you at work maybe we could hang out-_

 

“Y-your shoe is untied,” Kuroo cursed himself as Kenma looked down at his slide on vans and arched an eyebrow at him, “Made you look.” Kuroo cringed at his own sentence as Kenma starred at him. He looked obviously confused but something more… was he afraid?

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

And he left.

 

And Kuroo let him. 

 

And Kuroo cried…for the second time in a long time.

 

Kuroo cried his way to his car, and the whole way home, and then he threw all of his heroin out, and then he cried as he slowly removed it from the trash and rinsed everything off and sterilized the needles and he cried on the floor as his brain began to buzz with the familiar high.

 

Addiction was word Kuroo was beginning to believe in. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID I WAS SORRY
> 
> Please keep the comments coming! It really, really makes my day and inspires me to write more for the fic you comment on! 
> 
> Also feel free to chat with me on my Haikyuuu! tumblr: http://imnotoikay.tumblr.com
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- Kuroo has to live a normal life without working   
> \- Kuroo talks to Bokuto  
> \- Kuroo misses Kenma?  
> \- Kuroo /finds/ Kenma  
> \- Kuroo struggles quite a bit and I'm sorry about it  
> \- Kenma offers a proposition  
> \- Flash back to how Bokuto joined the mob within like 24 hours


	3. The Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo struggles like HELL but someone comes to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you know I am having some health complications that have made it very difficult for me to update my stories as frequently as before. They will still be updated as often as possible though, so please bookmark them or consider following me on tumblr (imnotoikay.tumblr.com) so you can have notifications for when they do update!
> 
> I decided to put part of this chapter as the next chapter so it does not achieve QUITE everything I promised in last chapter's end notes, but that stuff will happen next chapter I promise. 
> 
> Playlist for the series: https://open.spotify.com/user/dancingdemion/playlist/3cAB2uB5UOXqMtNigeYjOJ

Kuroo was quickly learned that “normal life” was boring as hell and an easy excuse to get high.

 

He saw the events of his future in one way—use up all the drugs in the house and then get sober.

 

So that was his master plan.

 

And three joints in with a barrel of cheese puffs and an HGTV marathon had taught him two things:

 

  1. Retractable awnings are hideous and should all be terminated immediately.
  2. He missed Kenma. 



 

Every hit only reminded him of smoking with Kenma in the warehouse two days earlier…and he missed it.

 

Kenma was a widely interesting feature in his life. He knew literally nothing about the other man—but damn did he want to.

 

What did Kenma think of awnings? Does he like cheese puffs? Are his hands as soft as they look? When he laughs really hard does he snort or does he stop making noises? Does he use emojis when he texts? What is he doing RIGHT NOW?

 

Kuroo leaned his head against the top of the couch and sighed.

 

How could you miss someone that you only just met?

 

_ . . . . 

  
Kuroo woke up on a sweat and vomit soaked carpet for not the first time in his life…unfortunately.

 

His body felt like shit. He couldn’t manage to move himself in any position to lift off the ground so he gave into remaining there for a few more minutes. He blinked back the black spots in his vision and tried to remember last night.

 

As he scanned the room he found empty bullet shells, an upside take out container, and a used syringe. This seemed to shock his system into remembering that he hadn’t had a hit of anything that morning yet. Was it morning? 

 

He hated that only at the promise of injected the poison through his bloodstream did his body seem to lift itself from the ground.

 

After fifteen minutes of searching in growing desperation Kuroo returned to the living room to examine the scene in front of him. It only grew more and more haunting as he realized he had used his entire supply the night before.

 

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and continued to recheck his usual storage places. 

 

It had been two days since his meeting with Saito and his usual week’s supply had already vanished. He blamed it on the boredom of being locked inside the apartment. 

 

He tried to push his tears away but felt no control of his body. 

 

“Just go back to sleep Kuroo, wake up and we can figure this out.” 

 

His voice sounded like a strangers in the quiet apartment but he heeded his own advice and headed towards his bedroom.

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he actual slept on his bed, he usually fell asleep on the couch or floor of the living room. The ridiculously plush mattress was a welcome change against his sore muscles.

 

But not welcome enough to help him sleep.

 

After attempting relentlessly to sleep for over an hour he settled for drinking a quick beer and trying again.

 

That turned into an entire six pack…and then another.

 

He closed his eyes against the pillows and tried to relax but his mind was buzzing, screaming for the narcotic. He groaned and rolled over to find his phone. The motion was enough to make his stomach lurch and he dove for the bathroom in desperation.

 

He emptied his stomach in painful retching, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face.

 

He eventually found sleep against the cold tile an hour later.

 

_ _ . . . 

The scene repeated when he work up again.

 

His brain was screaming to get help to call someone. But who could he possibly call? Who would care?

 

Kenma was his first thought. But the other man was probably busy at working and caring about anything other than a good for nothing hitman who couldn’t keep anything in his stomach.

 

Iwaizumi was his next thought, but he no doubt was out with Oikawa or was thinking about it. And Kuroo couldn’t possibly have him choose the brunette over him at a time like this.

 

Which left one person who Kuroo _knew_ was doing nothing on a Thursday night, Bokuto. 

 

But Bokuto hadn’t spoken to him in days. It was a lost cause.

 

Kuroo retched again and clutched the tight pain in his stomach. When he felt like he could breathe again he walked as quickly as he could to the phone and selected the Owl emoji contact name.

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

_  
Ring._

 

_“HEY HEY HEY! IT’S BOKUTO YOU GOT MY VOICEMAIL! LEAVE A MESSAGE!”_

 

Kuroo felt his heart drop as he hung up and dialed again.

 

“Come on Bo, please.”

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

_  
Ring._

 

_“HEY HEY HEY! IT’S BOKUTO YOU GOT-“_

 

_“Please Bo…_ ”

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

_  
Ring._

 

_“HEY HEY HEY! IT’S BOKUTO-“_

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

_  
Ring._

 

_“HEY-“_

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

_  
Ring._

 

_“HEY-“_

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

_  
Ring._

 

_“HEY-“_

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

_  
Ring._

 

_“HEY-“_

 

__ _ _ . ._

 

_“_ Bo, I know I called like fifty times I’m so sorry but please come to the apartment please. I think I’m dying please. I’ll stop this time I’m serious. I know you had to do this already once but this is different please. They took away the jobs and I can’t focus and just please Bo. I’m not okay…I’ve been throwing up all day and I don’t know what to do you always know how to help just please Bo. I fucked it up,” 

 

Kuroo’s face stung as the tears continued to stream down his face. He had been calling Bokuto for nearly an hour at this point with no success, and his stomach did not rest either.

 

He was crying so hard at this point he wondered if Bokuto could even understand his message, but he couldn’t worry about that at this point. 

 

“I’m really sorry just…I love you I’m sorry.”

 

Kuroo ended the call and banged his head against the bathroom door frame. 

 

He was going to die on the bathroom floor with no one giving a single fuck.

 

Predictable.

 

His father could care less which was why he so willingly gave him over to Saito to be raised. Saito had clearly proven that over the years Hajime was the preferred son, his birth son.

 

Kuroo’s mother died in childbirth so there was no hope for that.

 

Maryse, Kaname’s wife, had probably led Kaname to avoid him since she was a self absorbed witch.

 

He really only had Bokuto and he had fucked that up. And then he let it die, made it worse. 

 

So this was what he had, what he deserved. For years he had chosen drugs over his friends and this was what he got for it. The friends left, and the drugs ran out. 

 

_ _ _ _ . 

 

Kuroo woke with a start, gasping for air like a fish pulled out of water.

 

The blinding lights bouncing off white walls taught him he was in a hospital room. The fast beating of a heart monitor confirmed that as he started to gain his senses. He was cold, shivering. There was an ivy prickling in his left arm, and he was very much so naked under his hospital gown which stuck to him with sickly sweat.

 

His eyes felt puffy and his muscles were painfully sore. 

 

He allowed his eyes to blink into consciousness to search around for more than fluorescent lights and white walls. 

 

They found spiked white hair and tired golden eyes.

 

For the first time in months he felt his heart beat warm, and even.

 

“B-Bo?”

 

His voice practically failed him but he managed to ask the question—not just to ensure he wasn’t imaging things, but that Bokuto was there for him…as a friend.

 

“Yeah K, it’s me.”

 

Kuroo felt both his heart breaking and stitching itself back together in a matter of seconds. He lurched forward to wrap Bokuto in a tight hug, his eyes somehow finding the strength to force out more tears.

 

Bokuto’s large, warm, steady hand found anchor on his back and ran smooth, slow circles across his skin.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kuroo sobbed after a few minutes,

 

“I know.”

 

Bokuto was never this quiet, and it deeply worried Kuroo. But his focussed remained on the fact that Bokuto was even there. He drowned in the heat of the other man for a few seconds before he pulled away slightly. Gold eyes meeting bigger, sadder gold eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you here,” Kuroo said with all the sincerity in the world, because it truly was a miracle to him.

 

“I told you, I’ll always have you back.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ 

 

“K _uroo, do you want to tell me what the FUCK just happened!”_

 

_Bokuto screamed as Kuroo took the driver’s seat of the car and Bokuto deposited the unconscious and tied man into the backseat._

 

_Kuroo waited for him to sit down before he placed an engraved revolver in his lap. Bokuto starred at him with wide eyes._

 

_“Everything I am about to tell you stays right here, understand?”_

_  
“Yeah Kuroo obviously but-“_

 

_“No Bo,” Kuroo placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “life or death understand?”_

 

_Bokuto nodded slowly, “You’re really freaking me out Kuroo-“_

 

_“K. When we are on a job call be K, I’ll call you B, right?”_

 

_Bokuto nodded slowly again and Kuroo revved the engine before speeding them down the road. Bokuto gripped the door handle tightly,_

 

_“Have you ever heard of Seijou?”_

 

_Bokuto’s eyes widened and Kuroo grinned,_

 

_“I’m kinda involved with them…loosely.”_

 

_Bokuto took the news surprisingly well for an ex-cop and when they finished dropping their capture on the steps of the court he asked Kuroo a wild question,_

 

_“Do they just let people in on that?”_

 

_Bokuto asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. He looked like a small child asking for a lollipop rather than joining one of the most powerful crime families in the state._

 

_Kuroo slid an eyebrow at him,_

 

_“You’re not serious.”_

 

_Bokuto’s eyes widened as he dove into the passenger seat after Kuroo,_

 

_“Yes I am! Come on, you guys actually get rid of some of the bad guys out there right?”_

 

_“Yeah I guess, but most people would say we are bad guys-“_

 

_“Not me.”_

 

_Kuroo starred at him like he was insane,_

 

_“Don’t look at me like that I’m serious. K, I’ve known you for years and never once did I think you were a bad person. You said on the way over here you were raised by them. How could it be that bad?”_

 

_Kuroo sighed as he raced back to their apartment,_

 

_“We kill people and pedal drugs for a living.”_

 

_Bokuto frowned, “Just….I just thought we made a really good team tonight and…it would be more secure than this vigilante nonsense I have going on currently…”_

 

_Kuroo laughed at Bokuto’s deflated form leaning against the window,_

 

_“If you give me the puppy dog eyes I’m stopping the vehicle you know I’m weak to those.”_

 

_“PLEASE KUROOOOOOOO,” Bokuto whined and Kuroo chuckled as he parallel parked outside their apartment._

 

_“I will think about it.”_

 

_Their night continued surprisingly normally—they held their usual Family Feud rerun marathon, ate an excessive amount of potato chips and onion dip, and drank unhealthily sour lemonade._

 

_In fact it wasn’t until Kuroo got up to go to his room that Bokuto even mentioned anything,_

 

_“Kuroo,” he called. Kuroo flinched slightly, his mind was currently focussed on getting behind a closed door to get the sweet release of the stash under his bed, “just know I always got your back.”_

 

_Kuroo smiled, his worry washing away instantly. It was an old phrase they started saying when they first met and covered each other from small mistakes with girlfriends or exams. It had enormous power in this situation._

 

_“And I got yours.”_

 

_. _ _ _ _ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER 
> 
> Please comment if you're enjoying I LIVE for your theories and thoughts.
> 
> Next Time:  
> \- Kenma's proposition


End file.
